Over the past decade, the marine hydrokinetic energy sector has experienced a resurgence in funding and manpower allocated towards research and development. As a whole, the field of wave energy continues to host a wide diversity of technologies ranging in scale from concept to prototype.
Work on nearshore, wave energy conversion (WEC) devices has focused largely on designs that include a fixed geometrical body and rely on control of the power-take-off (PTO) system to further optimize power absorption.